


The Set

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Baby Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Lana takes Emily to set, Jen connects with Emily, Lana and Emily have an encounter and Ginny forgets herself.





	

**And Emily Makes Three**

**The Set**

Emily smiled from her seat in Lana’s car at the guard at the gate. Lana had just introduced her as her personal assistant and Emily wanted to giggle. Lana grinned at her as they sailed through the gate. Upon exiting the car, Emily was surrounded by blond hair and captured in strong arms. Jennifer Morrison’s face emerged through the hair as she pulled away and gushed out,

“I’m so glad you’re here. Wait until you meet everyone. I’m so glad you were okay with me recording your sex in the playhouse …”

“Shh,” both Emily and Lana hushed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot.” Jen looked around and relief spread over face. There was no one around to hear her mishap. Jen grasped her around the shoulders and walked her in the direction of the trailers. Lana trailed behind. “You know, Brenna found the camcorder in one of the centers upstairs in the playhouse and I thought it might be a fun birthday present for Fred. I always meant to thank you for introducing me to your sister, Brenna. Ginny has this thing with Halloween and we have so much fun dressing up as the Harry Potter crew. I’ve always had a thing for red hair. Brenna’s beautiful, thanks again. Tiana is a little doll. I can’t get enough of those two and how they have accepted me into their little family so readily. I want to get to know you too. You could be my sister-in-law some day and I want to be friends. It’s so great about you, Lana and Fred. We should do a group someday, only a little voyeurism and exhibitionism, nothing else. Neither Brenna or I are interested in being with anyone else, probably the same as …”

“Shh,” Lana hushed as Ginnifer Goodwin rounded the corner of her trailer. The three women stopped suddenly. Ginny looked up, a smile creeping across her lips.

“Hi,” Ginny greeted as she walked over to Jen to give her a hug.

“Hello,” Jen hugged her back and released her, gesturing at Emily, “This is Emily Einnarsson, Lana’s fashion designer.”

“And for the purposes of this visit, her personal assistant,” Emily giggled.

“Perfect cover,” Ginny giggled with her and Jen chuckled along with them. “Lana, they’re looking for you at Hair and Make-up.”

Lana pushed a key into Emily’s hand, saying as she rushed pass, “Use it if you need to get away for any reason,” she quickly looked over her shoulder at the two gushing ladies and Emily rolled her eyes, “I’ll find you, if you don’t use it.”

Lana quickly unlocked her trailer and put her personal items inside before running in the direction of the hair and make-up trailer. Ginny briefly looked down at Emily’s baby bump and linking her arm through Emily’s, pulled her in the direction of the warehouse. “You’re in good hands; let us give you the tour.”

* * *

Jen and Ginny had taken her throughout the sets. Emily had seen Granny’s diner, Gold’s shop and even the Charming’s loft. Her favourite by far was meeting Robert Carlyle, Rebecca Mader and Sean Maguire. Ginny had promised to introduce her to her husband Josh, as he was somewhere on set, but they hadn’t found him yet. The three ladies found themselves in front of the food services trailer, ordering their lunch. And that was where Lana found them.

“Get all the rest you can while you're pregnant,” Ginny paused to take a bite of her chicken wrap, “stress less because it all works out in the end. Enjoy it as much as you can and if you are worried talk to a midwife … or friends and family as they are there to help.” She swallowed and took another bite and continued, “Oh, and if you think something might be wrong tell someone; it might be worth checking it out just in case.”

Emily gave Lana a look of helplessness and Lana smirked as she waited for her salad, giving Emily a quick nod. Ginny continued her spiel,

“… enjoy the changes that happen, it really is quite amazing what your body can and will do!!! Oh, but expect the unexpected. When it’s time for labor don’t worry, it will happen and you'll get through it.”

Lana cut in once her chicken spinach salad was in her hand, “You know, Emily, you look exhausted, maybe I should get you back to my trailer.”

Emily mouthed a thank you and as the two walked off; Jen patted her shoulder and then gave her a shove. Ginny raised her voice so Emily might hear as she walked off, “Relax and know that you are beautiful, even if you don't feel that way. Don’t listen to horror stories other mothers tell you, including mine ...” Ginny huffed out a breath and smiled at the retreating back of Emily and Lana. A look of horror filtered across her face, turning to Jen, Ginny exclaimed, “Did I just do that? I always promised myself I would never give someone advice as I didn’t like it when I was pregnant.”

Jen laughed at the mortification written all over Ginny’s face. “Don’t worry, sweetie, I’m sure she’ll be okay.”

The two women turned to go back to Ginny’s trailer to check on her two little boys.

* * *

“I should have listened to you and made my escape early, but once she started, I didn’t know how to turn her off.” Lana laughed at Emily’s comment as they landed on her daybed.

“Listen, I’ve been meaning to talk with you about something.” Emily looked guilty and Lana noticed and became concerned. “What’s wrong? Please talk to me, sweetums.”

“I’m sorry. I should never have given you any indication that there was anything wrong with our relationship. It’s just perfect the way it is. It’s just sometimes my hormones take over …”

Lana reached over and wrapped Emily in a hug. Pushing away slightly, Lana placed a tender kiss on Emily’s lips. “Oh, sweetums, I know, I know, but you can’t keep using your hormones as an excuse. We love you so and you are part of us. I’m not worried about that anymore, you’ve relaxed a little and we have become so interdependent. I can’t wait to have you move closer to us at some point. That’s still in the works, right?”

“You bet, my realtor keeps trying to get me to buy elsewhere, but I’m keeping an eye on your neighborhood. Keep praying.” Emily gave Lana the biggest grin and pulled her into a hug again.

Lana kissed Emily’s cheek as she pulled away. “Anyways, I’ve been doing some reading and I don’t know how much longer you are going to be able to do anal with Fred.” Emily opened her mouth, but Lana held up her hand briefly, “I know you talked with your doctor. But I was wondering how gay are you? I mean, you do seem to like vaginal stimulation.”

Emily reddened slightly, at a loss for words, she stammered, “I, uh, well, I,” she cleared her throat, “I never thought I could love a man, but I have fallen in love with Fred, mind you, because of you and he together and the way you both are with me. But if you’re asking about me having regular sex with him, so to speak, I don’t know. I have never had anything like that down there. And I guess I would worry about my … well, my performance, as silly as that may sound.”

Lana chuckled lightly, replying, “That makes perfect sense. Maybe I can use the dong on you or get another for you as we probably shouldn’t be sharing the same one. Let’s not worry about that for now, I’ll bring it up with Fred when we’ve tried it ourselves. I want to give you some loving.”

Emily looked wide eyed and looked her up and down, “But aren’t you in your costume, I wouldn’t want to muss it. And when will you be needed on set?”

Lana burst out laughing and started shedding her clothes, carefully folding and placing it over a chair. “Okay, I won’t wear my clothes and I won’t be needed for some time. The assistant director will come get me when I’m needed. Now relax, let me love you.”

“Will you punish me,” Emily paused dramatically, “Mayor Mills?”

Lana smiled evilly and said, “Have you been a naughty girl, Emily? Should I put you over my knee?”

Emily looked guilty once again. “I’m sorry, Mayor Mills, I didn’t mean to be naughty, it just happens sometimes.” Emily pulled her lower lip into a serious pout, “Please, don’t spank me.”

“I will dish out the punishment as I see fit and you will not question me again, young lady. Now strip.” As Emily yanked her clothes off as quickly as she could, she smiled to herself; she had wanted this since she had seen Lana punish Fred.

“Was that a smile? You’ve just doubled the punishment, over my knee now.” Lana sat on the bed in only her bra.

Emily looked for a moment and with her hand on her baby bump she then said, “Don’t be mad, but that’s kind of impossible. How about this?”

Emily arranged Lana sitting on her bed with her back against the wall and then Emily placed her head on Lana’s lap with her bare butt in the air. Emily turned her head to look up into Lana’s face. Lana looked smug. Yes, this definitely worked better.

“Do you know what the punishment is for naughty young ladies?” Lana asked and then struck a buttock. Emily closed her eyes and winced. “Emily, out of character for a moment, do you remember the safe word?”

Emily opened her eyes and smiled at Lana, whispering, “Green Eggplant.”

Lana smiled back and smacked the other cheek. Going back and forth, each cheek received three strikes before she stopped. “Now have you learned your lesson, or should I continue?” Lana’s hand slid down over her pussy, feeling how wet Emily had become. Then she felt a wet tongue over her clit and she gasped. “Oh, are you trying to redeem yourself?”

Emily pulled Lana’s right leg between her breasts and her belly, letting her head fall to lap at Lana’s cunt. A moment later, Emily mewled as Lana had plunged her fingers into her wet walls, thrusting over and over. Emily ran her tongue over Lana’s slit and plunged into her wet center and then slid it up to her clit again. Resting her arm over Lana’s thigh, Emily plunged two fingers into her hot center in time with the rhythm Lana had set within her wet folds.

Lana sat with Emily in her lap, thrusting into each other hard and fast. As Emily licked over Lana’s clit, Lana used her other hand and slapped one cheek again and Emily’s walls tightened around her fingers. The other cheek was struck and Emily came hard around Lana’s fingers. Lana thrusted a couple more times helping Emily ride out her orgasm. Emily hiccupped against Lana’s clit a couple times, continuing to thrust, Lana’s head lolled from the sensations and then her walls tightened, sending a shiver down her spine as she came hard from Emily’s ministrations.

Emily sat on Lana’s thigh, leaning in to capture Lana’s lips and cupping her face in her hands. The women sat like that for a few minutes bruising each other’s lips. Emily pulled away. “Thank you, that was so hot. I liked being fucked by Mayor Mills.”

Emily moved away and started to pull her clothes on again. Lana slipped into her costume for the day and turned to look in the mirror. She tsked when she saw her makeup was smudged. Quickly wiping at Emily’s juice on her face, she shrugged, thinking she would just have to go get her make-up fixed.

As Emily snagged a sock to tug it back on, she looked up to watch Lana care for her face and hair, smiled and commented, “You know, I have a concern about our relationship, I think we should talk about your jealousy, don’t you?”

Lana blushed, “You noticed? That was only once, at Halloween, and I’m fine. I know Fred just can’t help himself looking at you, he is a man after all, you dress to allure us and we are a throuple; I enjoy looking at you too.”

“He looks at you too, don’t forget. You are his beloved and no one can replace you.” Emily came up behind Lana and placed a quick kiss at the base of her neck. There was a knock at the door and a voice called out ‘Lana’.

“I have to go for now. You take a nap and I’ll see you in a while. I’ll come get you between scenes and you can see one scene before you leave. I love you.” Lana blew her a kiss, opening the door and stepping out.

“Love you too.” Emily called out before Lana shut the door.

As Lana stepped out of her trailer, Ginny and Jen rounded the corner of Ginny’s trailer and Ginny noticed Lana’s smudged make-up. Her brows furrowed and she asked Lana, “What happened to your make-up?”

Jen quickly looked up and pursed her lips, shaking her head at Lana, “Why don’t we let her go, so she can get it fixed.”

Lana grinned as Jen rushed Ginny past to get to set.


End file.
